With current implementations of avionics controls, pilots usually adjust their focus from a head up position to a head down position to acquire visual of the control panel and make adjustments and provide inputs. Further, in smaller (usually retrofit) flight-decks, some of the control panels (e.g., keyboards) are often placed in unideal locations (e.g., nearly on the floor or almost behind the pilot). Current implementations of avionics controls therefore lack user friendliness and may cause some usability issues.